


Queen Of Mean

by Nova_Gibbs



Series: SongFics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Song: Queen of Mean (Disney), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois is jealous of Lila Rossi and turns into the Evil Queen
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi
Series: SongFics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Queen Of Mean

Queen Of Mean

**“I'm so tired of pretending. Where's my happy ending?”** Chloe sings as she watches Lila with Adrian. **“I followed all the rules. I drew inside the lines. I never asked for anything that wasn't mine. I waited patiently for my time.”** She says as anger consumes her. “Yes, the anger of a young girl losing the love of her life” Hawkmoth states as he feels her anger.

**“But when it finally came. He called her name. And now I feel this overwhelming pain.”** Chloe says as she sees the two of them flirting. Make her even more mad. **“I mean it's in my veins. I mean it's in my brain. My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train.”** Chloe conteus to sing. “Fly alway my little Akuma.” Hawkmoth tells the butterfly. **“I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame. I know exactly who to blame. I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be the queen.”**

The Akuma lands her necklace, Adrien had given her as a kid. **“And there's no in between. 'Cause if I can't have that. Then I would be the leader of the dark. And the bad”** Chloe smiles at feeling the power of the Akuma. “I am Hawkmoth, and you are now the Evil Queen.” Hawkmoth tells her as she continues to sing. 

**“Now there's a devil on my shoulder. Where the angels used to be. And he's calling me the queen.”** “You have the power to make whoever you want fall in love with you and become your saveint. So you can get your revenge on the lair that stole the love of your live." Hawkmoth conteus talking. **“Being nice was my pastime. But I've been hurt for the last time. And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me. The anger burns my skin, third-degree. Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea.”**

“In return you will bring me Chat Noir and Ladybug’s Miraculous.” Hawkmoth transforms her outfit. **“There's nobody getting close to me. They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen. Your nightmare's my dream. Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes. I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be the queen.”**

30 minute later Evil Queen had everyone in Paris under her control besides Chat Noir and Ladybug. **“And there's no in between. 'Cause if I can't have that. Then I would be the leader of the dark. And the bad. Now there's a devil on my shoulder. Where the angels used to be. And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me).”**

**“The queen of mean (calling me, calling me). The queen of mean (calling me, calling me). Something's pulling me. It's so magnetic. My body is moving. Unsure where I'm headed. All of my senses have left me defenseless. This darkness around me. Is promising vengeance. The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive.”** She steals Ladybug’s Miraculous turning her back into Marinette. Chloe smarks. 

**“There's nothing to lose. When you're lonely and friendless. So my only interest is showing this princess. That I am the queen. And my reign will be endless (endless). I want what I deserve. I want to rule the world. Sit back and watch them learn. It's finally my turn.”** Evil Queen then was able to get Chat’s Miraculous. 

**“If they want a villain for a queen. I'm gonna be one like they've never seen. I'll show them what it means. Now that I am that. I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad. 'Cause the devil's on my shoulder. Where the angels used to be. And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me). The queen of mean (calling me, calling me).”** Evil Queen sings as she gives the Miraculous to Hawkmoth. 

****“I want what I deserve”** **

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe outfit: https://tonystarksgirl.tumblr.com/post/620681046778937344/chloe-bourgeois-akumatized-as-evil-queen


End file.
